


Work Stress

by Sabrina16



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Doctor Clarke Griffin, F/M, Fluff, Teacher Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrina16/pseuds/Sabrina16
Summary: Bellamy is stressed from work and Clarke comforts him.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Work Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I haven't watched for the last couple of seasons so I'm not really sure what pain you're going through right now, but I hope this helps!

Bellamy was in his office when Clarke got home from work; their office really, they split it. His hair was a mess, like he had spent the evening frustratedly running his hands through it. Clark was leaning on the open door, but he was so focused he hadn’t even looked up at her yet, though she was certain he heard her come in.

“Bell,” she called softly, “you okay?”

Clarke walked up to him and leant back on the desk. She ran her own hands through his hair, in an attempt to fix the bird’s nest. He let out a big sigh and placed his hands on either side of her hips. Bellamy buried his head in her stomach and shook his head.

“Remind me why I decided to become the head of the department again.”

Bellamy was recently promoted so he now ran the ancient history department of Ark University. Clarke knew he loved his job but that didn’t mean it wasn’t stressful.

She leant don’t to kiss the top of his messy hair and run her hands up and down his back.

“Because you’re a nerd and you thought you could take it to the next level,” she teased. He huffed a laugh against her stomach and looked up at her.

“How was work?”

“Five out of ten on the stressful scale. I’m sure its temporary though, this weekend will be crazy just to throw me off guard,” she replied. Clarke was a doctor at the local hospital. She wasn’t going to let Bellamy distract her from her line of questioning though.

“Why are you so stressed?”

Bellamy let out another big sigh and leaned back on his chair before replying, “lesson planning on top of administrative stuff with the department is tough,” he admits.

He took her hands and coaxed her forward until she sat on his lap. Once she was seated, he gently kissed her forehead and lips. Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him hug. One of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other moved up and down her back. Clarke moved one of her hands from his neck to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck.

They stayed there for a long moment; his face buried in her neck and her check resting on top of his head. They breathed each other in until moving became necessary.

She moved first; cradling his face so her was looking at her.

“Time for dinner, you need to eat,” she ordered. Clarke doubted he ate anything today.

Bellamy opened his mouth to protest, probably to complain he had too much work to do but Clarke wouldn’t take that as an answer.

“Not a chance. Work time is over for now, you need to eat.”

Bellamy studied her for a long moment and upon realising she wouldn’t be moved, decided she was right. He was starving anyway; he skipped lunch and barely got a piece of toast down for breakfast.

“Okay, dinner,” he agreed.

Bellamy tapped Clarke’s thigh twice, signalling she should sit up. She did and she held out her hand for him while he rose as well. He smiled at the gesture and pulled her in for one more hug before they moved to the kitchen.

It was a quick one this time and they both pulled away a moment later.

“You know what’s a good comfort food? Pasta,” Clarke declared. Bellamy chucked as she led him to the kitchen.

“Yeah like you don’t eat pasta everyday anyway,” he teased.

Clarke rolled her eyes at him while she pulled ingredients out. She moved from the pantry to get some veggies from the fridge.

“Yeah but you need comforting, carbs are always the answer.”

“I don’t remember asking a question,” Bellamy teased. He filled the pot with water and took out the cutting board and knife.

“Doesn’t matter. It answers questions that weren’t even asked,” Clarke declared.

They cooked a relatively simple dinner and sat down on the couch to eat dinner. Bellamy was grateful he had Clarke for when things got stressful. He was certain he could take on any challenge as long as she was there.


End file.
